My Grand
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: An Alpha that can breed or an Omega that can rule in one being, make it times two. Destiny or Accidents? reviews are open
1. Introduction

_**"dragon speak"**_

"speak"

R - Rapunzel

M - Merida

My OC are:

JS - Black

JM - White

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Packs are made of group that goes for hunting, guarding and whatever else you may call. However, there was a system called PGSA (Packs of Gifted and Special Association). You know, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, you know all that, right? But the PGS was the same but in a different way, and every pack has put to the same pack and the groupings haven't change since then. Well, you haven't heard my story so, yeah, might as well start to the top!

Welcome to Berk, home of vikings and the-o-so-dementor of our heritage (Don't ask why). My name is Horrendous Haddock the Third, you can call me Hiccup if you want. And welcome to my home, the island hasn't change in the last millennium but the house and people are already modern. The only difference in this modern society are our pets. Now, others has this hamsters, cats, dog, and exotic reptilian lizards or snake. But we have, -terible terror just land at Hiccup's shoulder and chirp for his attention- oh hello there you.(chuckling) Oh where was I? Oh yes, dragons.

As you can see most of this dragons around the world but to confirm it, it was only in this berk that you can see them. And this is true, on the contrary of our living with them. We, who live here in berk have to make a contract. And yes the contract that you have to sign when you are getting a new house, and no that doesn't apply for the dragons in here. To make a contract you have to look something in them that you and them are the same, like soulmate if you wanna ask. We find this dragon in their territory or they find you. My father, Stoick the vast was the mayor of the land or what you call a chief and yes he does **not** believe in the dragons that they're safe. He was a stubborn man and a father that does not listen to us in any other way. Well, except that he see the very reason why they need to choose us anyway cause. It was embarrassing that he has me as his driver to any other dragon that I befriend with, the cause was Gobber. He got his dragon, a rumblehorn. He found it at the other island that was inhabited by other dragons, he then make a contract after a fight with other pack that was stealing the dragon for black market. Yes, there are other packs that sells dragon for money and when they are put at the wrong hands could be deadly. I don't have a dragon yet but, they make me feel that I am one of them. Since when I was little, they always play with me all day and I don't mind their company. My friends, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, Dagur(the good one), Eret, and the two nuts. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be funny here. Let me rephrase that, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the Thorarinson twins. They are Beta and was first on the list of have troublemakers. Yeah they are genius in there own ways and yes we are very surprise that they find the most annoying suggestion to be brilliant and it was very wrong to be in the beginning before all of this start. Astrid was always second to my right whenever the situation gets tough, she was grouped with Beta since she knows that their ideas are quite do the number than hers. Snotlout is my cousin and next to my left when he see things better that I do and the opposite side of me. Yes! Everyone needs others as opposite to them since we are not in the official group yet. He was also a beta like Astrid but in a different way and the opposite way, he is reliable, second to the top list of mine for troublemakers but I can change it sooner or later, and always looking for the bright side or the job for certain things . Fishlegs was our brain expert and anything that you ask him will answered. He was always love to learn about the dragons but afraid to befriend them for they can smell your fear and he was afraid because of their eyes. He was the third beta that was always helpful and open minded to anything, however very clueless to what he was doing that can make things worst. Heather the Omega and Dagur the Alpha are siblings and the very opposite to Snotlout and me, they alway do what they think was the opposite and make our lives a battle field. Heather was giving Snotlout some notes to what the enemy, which is her, think to the battle and so as Snotlout who Heather agreed that in all times that he or she has to act more even if there are no ears and eyes around. Dagur and I are looking at some points to the battle plan just like them, he was the enemy of 'our' enemy (dragon hunters) or the brains of their. Eret was our weaponry and an Alpha, he was used to capture them as a living because of his scary boss who want to use them to conquer the others. Before any of those happen he was killed in front of my eyes, when he was about to kill my dad and the lost of my mother. Only then they realize that I wasn't been sorted to any of the pack, and to be sorted you need to go to the office of PSGA.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

PSGA are the worst and the best at the same time, the worst is because that they have to identify if you are a Beta, Alpha or Omega. The best is because you can join other packs as you are done and you can plan together with them. Packs are made to be together in good times and hard times, to be there for each other when there are problems and fun times. So let's start to my side

Hello, welcome to my hometown. The Burgess, it was standing there for 500 years and yes it also covered in snow in all year. The grass and trees are acceptable because they can live even in the winter times where all the snow was there to play with. My name is Jackson Overland Frost, pretty long don't you think. But I have a shorter one, Jack Frost. Yes the one that they say that nips your nose and no I am not nipping them, we are living in modern society and have this system to our lives. The only difference is our gifts, now the others have this present that was wrap all over it, or the feelings that was gift to you or something like powers. Yes there are different definition to the gift and those who answered powers…. YOU WIN! Most of us do get powers and see the changes when we have been sorted.

Well, I'm 21 by the way. If you asked me why we are sorted by this age is by the rules of the town. And by the way, to get this power. You have to sign a contract, now the use of this is to find your center and element. The contract isn't something that you can write on, it was also a part of promise. Others just call them binds, why? Because they're ours and ours alone and we can't share them by the time we got them. Show, yes! Share, impossible. And if, there is a way you could share them. You have to find your mate, that's what it means to have the packs from the PSGA and find the mate that your heart nor soul was looking for. Aster, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch (good guy), and North are my group in Burgess, for now. They became my friends when I was in Middle School and they still are supportive until the end of my sorting. Pitch and North are the two Alphas in our group, Pitch was the negative thought and North was the positive though in our group. Sandy is the only Beta at our group and was always with Jamie the other Beta of the little pack. Tooth and Aster are Omegas in here, and they already have their mates. North and Tooth are already married and have a child. Tiana T. Polle was her name, her nickname is baby tooth and she was more resemble to Tooth than to North to be exact. Pitch was match to Aster because of their sarcasm and weird nature to each other. I always find them both, irritated and the 'same' weirdness at the same time. Well, for Sandy he always keep his time to himself, he's always stayed bachelor and always with the children. He was also the nanny to Baby T. after that, he just loves children when they asleep. I also find it cute after all, but I wish that I could find someone, that was someone cuter and spend my time together with. Whatever gender that they are, I'll stay by their side and give my full support to the one I fall. Well, to begin with. I have to go to the PGSA, and to be sorted out to what kind of rank or pack I may be. It was really annoying to be exact, okay I was jealous about my friends that have powers of their own. Pitch and Sandy are quite opposite colors but the same powers. Sandy's power bring good dreams and fortune, while Pitch can bring bad dreams and fortunes. Aster has this shape shifting ability and he always go for the rabbit look. Tooth can be fast, she has the power of flight. Which means she has wings, here children was this humming birds that was way too colorful and very hard to see. North has his way to his workshop, because anything and everything he makes came to live. And I mean literally alive, like a newborn child that was crying. Wait, I know that look. You want me to tell you about the story of me going to the PSGA,right? Well, like I said you gotta be sorted and that should be…. SHOOT I'M GOING TO BE LATE ! you should read the rest of my story if you want more details... Later!

* * *

 **AN JS: So sorry about that. I know I should just finish my other stories and be on with it. But still, I need an outlet for this ideas and it was confusing me at my work. I also gave me the sick days that I don't need but still needing the outlet. Please give me a review of what do you think, I'll make sure that I stay alive that is. Hope that you enjoy the next one.**


	2. I choose

**Shout outs:**

 **JakeTheStoryTeller: Thank you for summing that up and correction. It's not 'awful', it was down right horrible and I know. I'm going to make sure that my writing will be better, no promises.**

 **NekoSan20196: Thank you for noticing that my writing was so horrible that I just messing it up. We just move in to our new house and out of time to make few changes.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Hiccup has arrived at the doors of PGSA and so as Jack, both of them at the different route. The dragons gave Hiccup a ride to the building and land at the top floor, the flock was always at Hiccup's lawn because of his personality. The dragons did like him and he was always playing with them before they got the contact to their original riders. It was always easy for others to find their match at Hiccup's place because of the flock that he was surrounded with, although after the contact with the dragons they always visit him when the riders are not looking. Hiccup mounted off the Skrill which was Dagur's dragon, he found it in the storm at the top of a mountain and named him Leer to Hiccup's dismay. Dagur did show it to him, asking if he can make a saddle for him that was made out of rubber. Leer like his saddle and Dagur was taking him out for flight, but he was also visiting Hiccup when it drop the materials that he needed. He is smart after all, Dagur didn't mind at all as long as Leer came back to him. There are also Nightmares, Gronckle, Nadder, and Zippleback that was giving him comfort that everything will go smoothly as he walk to the entrance.

Jack was at the ground entrance, his feet was covered with frost and ice and a staff in his hand. The staff is long and has a crooked end, he just found it in his childhood days in the forest and he was always carrying it with him wherever he goes. He can land at the top floor with the help of the wind, but rules are rules and you can't simply break them without your own pack. Yes, he must follow the rules or he will be done for. Probably at the prison or banishment. They are teenagers yet considered adult if they are already been sorted out, and man how he wish that has to be a joke. Nope, it's not a joke. And it was literally not good if he got himself a nerdy pack to deal with, plus he have to move in Berk because the weather there is nice. That was for him not the others, "So let's get this over with so I can pack my bags and get it done. 'The sooner, the better' said the old and wise one." he said as he walk inside the building and begin the sorted pack.

Few hours have passed and the other teenagers have already been sorted out, the only ones that left are Hiccup and Jack at the five empty seat that was between them. Hiccup was for sure he was going to be packed by Omegas because he was weak. Jack was sure he get the boring Alpha because he was leading others and standing to the front to protect them. They both felt that the time was beginning too long for comfort, both of them have to get to the last assessment and leave the building. "Jackson Overland and Horrendous Haddock" the clerk called, both of them look at each other as to who should go first. Hiccup know that the boy with white hair and icy blue eyes was in hurry so he let him in first. Jack see this but he look at the outer appearance since he really look like a child, he came in first to the room that was split in half. The boy behind him did came in and was at his left side, he also look at the room that was split in half for woman that was seated. The table was big and oval that has a missing space to the edge, the half to where Hiccup was full of life. Colors that clash and vibrant that was full of wonder, it ran across the very wall and table. The furnitures couldn't been seen because it was camouflaged with the same paint, at the end to the left was a girl that has purple hair with violet highlight. She wore a formal suite that has skirt and combat boots to finished. Her face was covered with dark violet paint and has swirl of gray, her eyes are purple that was splashed with gray.

The half to where Jack was was not likely blank, the color was gray but it moves with different color. The room was paint with gray but has hint of black, if you look at it closely, the black was only there and just moving. After Jack left the dot alone and find the table or a seat, the dot move in front of him. Jack was confused if the dot that he saw was the same, and he was right. The dot that was at that wall was no longer there, he tried to touch the dot and felt different. After he grip the object it was colored by blue, Jack was shocked by this and he tried to look what was look like, it was a chair for him to sit. The dot did move to the space that was in front of him, before he could touch the dot he heard a voice in front of him. In front of him was a girl with tan skin, her hair was pure black and eyes that are gray with splash of purple. Her face was painted with darker gray and swirls of black, she wear a formal suite and 'short' shorts. At her waist was a cape like skirt and a chain that was dangle, it match a combat boots that was pitch black and small glimpse of gray.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

"I assume you are Jackson Frost?" she asked as look at the papers that hold my records. I nodded at my response and eyeing the dot that was in front of me. The girl did notice this and glance at the dot, she put her free hand at the top of it and swat it like a bug. I flinched to the bang that echo to the room and look at her, she was smiling at me and glance to her hand. I look at her hand, it was at the cage like form. She flattened her hand to the surface and with a bang the room came alive. Swirls of gold, black, gray, and blue was dancing around the room and colored the entire room. I turn my attention to her and look the room in glee, "I assume that you have relax with all this color?" she asked me with her smile. "Yes, I am." I told her, looking at the canvas that was stop in the right place and accessories that was done.

She giggled and look at the papers that was at her hand, I place my gaze and attention to her to hear where am I gonna be. "It seems like you are more 'mother-like' with action and you are fitting perfectly at the Omega pack. But, I see you have a potential as an Alpha too." she explain it to me like giving me the knowledge that it was difficult to put me at the pack. An Alpha is where you could command the others where you go and what to do, as much as cool to be like that I don't want to be bossy. The Omega has much more of me than the Alpha part, I always look at the children and was first to have started this snowball fights. Plus I know that I can bear a child, because Tooth and Aster told me I'm an Omega because of my scent. North and Pitch was giving me the same comment but they say I was an Alpha pack. Sandy was giving me a shrugged and he didn't care to where I was pack to be. "You are much more at the Alpha but there are parts of you giving birth too just like an Omega can." she said, "However, we have to make sure that you have been sorted like them. And it seems you are not the only one that has the problem like this." she added. I look to her in disbelieve and was about to ask. She hold a rectangular stamp and lay my papers to the table. "It seems you are classified as a Grand then." she said as she stamp my papers with gold ink. "So what pack am I gonna be?" I asked her because everything was crazy and difficult for me to understand at all. "You'll be in the pack of Alpha or Omega if you wished. You just need to tell this to the picture department and you'll be done" she said as gave me my papers with a smile. I stand and give her a smile and turn to the door to where I was entered, I bump to the boy that was been called to the office. But weird, he came in last but was done at the interview the same time as me. Just I was looking around I saw a wall that was separate to the room to where I was, the boy muttered his apology and was looking at his paper that was scattered to the floor. By instinct I help him out, tucking my folio at my armpit and start to help him. I took most of her papers at the floor and handing it to him, his freckled hand stretch it and receive his papers. He muttered his thanks and look at me with his eyes while munching his lower lip, his eyes are lovely forest green and auburn hair like it was autumn. He wore a long sleeve sweater and brown sleeveless jacket, with brown pants and furry boots. "No problem!" I told him and jog my way to the picture department.

I hand them my folio and look at me in my face, "Do you want to be Alpha or an Omega?" they asked me. "I think" I said, recalling the possible outcome of become null. "Omega" I told them, because I may be not liking to what my ideas and interior about to be. They stamp my paper and ordered me to go to the wall and take my picture, after a few minutes they call me up and gave me a stamp at the back of my neck. They told me that I can make a contract to my power spirit and make my own pack, they also told me that I can go anywhere and find my mate. Which was out of the question I grabbed my stuff and go to the door that I just enter, leaving the building at the ground. The wind pick me up and my power spirit has been official, I have a temporary contract to the winter and he waited it for years since I enjoyed its company. The three of us played and spending time at winter days as most of the time. The cold really didn't bother me at all because I can't take the heat very well at that age, it was suffocating and it was draining most of my strength at the same time. North notice my changes and took care of me when it was summer days, I always took the online course but it was no fun if you can't meet real people so I have to move. And Berk was just right for me.

* * *

 **Hiccup POV**

The room was sicked and difficult to find a chair, the girl was smiling at me and help me to seat before she did. She was holding my papers and as she was looking for pen to her suite, she look at me again and bring a paint brush out of the drawer. She was looking at me again and bring the charcoal out, and placed it to her table. "I assumed that you are Mr. Horrendous Haddock?" she asked as grabbed my folio and open it. She took the brush and most likely, she started to vandalize my papers. "Yes ma'am, that would be me." I respond to her question, she gave me a trouble look and back to my paper. She put down the brush and grabbed a pen and scribbled the paper, she then grabbed the charcoal and shading the paper. Well, there goes my paper work and that's gonna be my ending. Not being sorted because you are different, I then look at my surroundings as they paint fade away and became white. She gave me a smile as she look back to my o-so-much-vandalize paper, she tossed my paper in the air as the colors of came from the charcoal, pen, and paintbrush fly out. The once dead faded life was now decorated with joy and rebirth. "Have you relaxed Mr. Haddock?" she asked as I return to the my gaze to her, the smile was not leaving at my face and the tension was gone. She look at me with the smile as the papers came back to her hand, I nodded as to the response to her question and she look at my papers again.

"It seems that we have a difficulty here. You can be both Alpha and Omega at the same time." she said as she was looking to my papers, "Well, whatever your choice is that should be good." she added as she took out the rectangular stamp to her drawer and slam it to the papers. "Please go to the 'picture department' to have your identification card. You can tell them what pack do you want to be if they asked you." she said after handing the papers back to me. "By now, I'm going to answer your question for the time being." she said, intertwined her fingers together and lean her elbows to the table. "How come you never ask question?" was the first thing I asked, she look at me with a smile and standing up. "Your colors are always telling me the answer that I seek." she said as she continue to walk the room that was swirling with colors. She look at me with a smile as she grasp the color of green and white at her hands. "You are most creative and more loving that can be only found at the Omega. However, you have a strong heart and leadership that makes you an Alpha." she said playing the colors that was slithering to her hand. "Was there someone like me?" I asked, covering my mouth and fear that I have offended the staff that was in front of me. She smiled at me goes to the other side of the wall, "There are someone like you." she said as her back was leaning to the wall. The colors to where she lean was scattered and the white wall was visible, "How many?" I asked again hoping that she could give me the exact number. "Two in the building, that was you and the other one." she answered, taking out a pen and touching the tip to the wall that burst with colors. She look at me and giving me a smirk as to what was going on to the other side. "So where am I going to be?" I asked because of the given answers that she gave me and I got nowhere to the lead. "You can be at the Alpha or Omega by choice. Beta on the other hand was not available to someone like you." she said walking to the table, she sit at the chair and was now taking out a charcoal. She draw a circle and shaded it, she threw it to the wall that was on her left and I watch as it was swallowed it whole. "Is there anything else that I can help you?" she asked, I gave her my smile and shook my head. I gave her my thanks and leaving the room of full colors. I bump to the man has white hair and blue hoodie, my papers were scattered as I muttered my apologies. He lend me a hand and grab most of my paper, after we pick up the paper that was scattered he hand me most of my paper. I muttered my thanks as I munch my lower lip and look to his face, his face was pale and sapphire eyes was matched by his winter hair. He wore a blue hoodie with frost patterns and dark brown skinny pants that stopped below his knee. What catching me the most was he was barefoot, I realized that I was giving him the odd look and turn away to the door. He also did the same as he was first to get out, "No problem" he said as he jogged his way to the other side. Now that I think about it, he was at the same room as me so how come that he was done too.

I shake my head that probably there are others that valuated him better than I have, jogged my way to the photographic department to where I lost my way. Asked few staff for direction for the cause it was easy to get lost in here, and at the very long line that was probably take an hour or so. I hand my papers to the staff and he asked if where do I want to be, "Omega" I replied as they stamp my paper and instructed me to stand at the white wall. They took a picture and instructed me to seat for the waiting, it took most likely 30 minutes as they call my name and receive my card plus the stamp that they put behind my neck. I thank them and leave the building to where I entered first, I put my I.D. at my wallet and run my way to where the others are. After I get out of the building new dragons came to my view, a dragon that was big and two mouths in his face. Big winged dragon that has weird song that was played, big dragon the has no feet and big wings and many more (I'll leave your imagination to it). And the most of all, I can hear them. Okay they speak their dragon language but, I can understand them than anyone else. This might be the weirdest thing that was happening to me. But look at the bright side, they're giving me a ride and I can talk to them at least .

* * *

 **AN JS: I know that this isn't much different but the plot is good enough to understand. But to my next chapter, I'm going to drag my sis to my story as my revenge of not helping at all. Reviews and comments are still open and thank you very much for reading it, even though it annoys the hell.**


	3. Check it out

**Office POV**

 **W:** You know that this is the beginning, right?

 **B:** Yes it is

 **W:** But to think that there are two of them in this timeline. What could it possible is this?

 **B:** Do not question the 'moon' dear sister. We can only hope that we are ready for the worst.

 **W:** But, how can we be ready if we don't know what's going on?

 **B:** The moon will tell us. You just have to be patient. Everything will fall into place, you just have to believe in that. Just like the superiors said

 **W:** (sigh) If you say so.. I'll be leaving first, we have another sorting to do tomorrow. You should get some rest.

 **B:** I know. I'll just finish some things and I'll head back too.

W nodded as she headed outside and close the door behind her. B on the other hand was still looking at the colors of their office as she remember the two young man clash each other.l

 **Flashback**

The two you boys collide, both B and W were at their shared room but was separated by the wall. The colors are going wild as the two watch it, both of them don't know what happened as they tried to calm it down. The colors are still trying to escape their walls and seeing one solution in here. They have to join the colors to cast them out, both of them open the wall that was separated the room and colors meet colors. The colors didn't cancel each other, they became one as they dance around the room. They saw Jackson Overland and Horrendous Haddock gathered their papers and both of them are still busy to see what was going on. The light was divided to two and on their way to the boys. B and W realize that the room was a mess because of what just happened, they put up their wall and illusion so it won't be seen by the others except the two. As they watch the two lights making their way to the boys. The first light has entered inside of Jackson womb, the two boys didn't notice this as they give their good byes. The second light has make it's way to Horrendous' as he look back to the room to where he was interview. Both of the boys have left the eye area of B, and W was they trying to figure out what has caused this event that was surrounding the two boys.

The two of them finished their work and grab their important gems (dragon eyes), they both storm to the double doors that has a big sun and detailed clouds. The doors was painted in yellow, gold and brass, the handles was two long horizontal that has a sword and rose design. Opening the door they saw their superiors, one with a long golden hair and one with the frenzy curl red hair with black suits. Their superiors look to B and W as they want to ask what was going on.

 **R:** "What's wrong?" she ask with a thick Scottish accent

 **M:** "And why do you need to see us?" with worried it was a bad news as both her and R frown their brows

 **W:** "We have something to show you" as she look to B

 **B:** "And we are hoping that you could give us some answers." she fished as she wait for her superiors

Both of the superiors glance each other and motion the two with their video. After the video, B and W are waiting for the response of their superiors as they put away their device.

 **M:** "Are you sure that those 'lights' enter this two boys?" she asked to confirm what was at the video and the eye readers (dragon eyes)

 **B:** "We are sure, ma'am. The 'lights' enter at the boy named Jackson Overland and Horrendous Haddock. The eye reader never lies" she answer it strong and no doubt.

 **R:** "This hasn't happened before, why now?" she asked as her eyes look everywhere beside her feet

 **W:** "Do we have to asked the moon?" she asked and they wait for few minutes

 **M:** "No" she answered with a composed and unwavering stand, "We have to be patient and alert to what will befall on us" she added

 **R:** "She's right. If the moon know something then we have to believe in him" she said as both of the superiors look to their window and saw a big bright moon.

 **B & W:** "We understood. We'll be leaving now." they said as they walk to the doors

 **M & R:** "Don't let anyone hear any of this" they said not leaving their eyes to the blue light moon.

B and W leave the room and go back to their own and finish the remaining paper works.

End of Flashback

B has finished her area and turn to leave, looking at the moon that was shone through the window. Be bid a good night and close the door, muttering that she would not question the moon. Just like her superiors has wished, but she wished for protection to the moon. Protection to the two boys to what will happened in the near future.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

The wind land me in front of my house, my friends came to greet me and congratulate me for the sorted. What shocked me was the contract was my element of frost in fern pattern not the smiles and laughter, it that was swirling at my right arm from the tip to the top. I traced the pattern and stop at my center, there was something that was engraved in it that I don't know of but I just leave it behind. They were shocked that I already have a contract and explained it to them, after the party I jog to my room and pack my things. The others did help and gave me some remembrance, even Pitch gave me a crystallog that was filled with black sand that was same with Sandy's gift too. Pitch gave it to me for contact and Sandy's was just to shoo off the nightmares. North gave me snowglobes for the trip in case that I am too lazy to visit them, plus a tree that can bare one and it might come in handy. He also told me that the plant has to be at the highest pick in the building that I have to live, or the window for the rays of moon and sun to touch it. The tree was in the pot and three feet tall for tree that was bursting with greens, it doesn't need any trimming and it can bare snowglobes between two or five weeks. Tooth and BT gave me a crystal cylinders with the memories I have with this town, and it makes bubbly with tears knowing that I miss them. I put their gifts to the backpack that was with me so I won't lose it, it makes me wonder what will happened to me before travelling to Berk and I lost this things on the way. That would be hilarious to others, stupid for that idea to be left, and way too homesick for that matter in his/her hands.

We finish our packing for ten days and my body was sore, the moving was a month after the packing so I have time to practise my powers. I did take a week to control my powers and with the help of the wind I managed it, the temporary contract that I have gave me it's half powers. So it was only the hair, eyes, and the ability to speak to the wind. After a week of practice, I already got the hang of it and begin to do pranks at Aster and the others (except Pitch, he was nowhere to found). They help me to practice in combat and all, especially Pitch who decided to join. It makes me feel comfortable although I inherited the full power of the winter spirit, it was really tiring but best to practice it than being sorry I guess. I tell my friends that I'm moving to Berk because the weather there was just what I needed, plus the winter spirit that I have want to get out of heat. The others did see my reason and North help me out, he reach to the phone and take it outside. The others are helping me pack and practise, I also give them a prank except for Pitch who was missing when I'm doing it. As usual, Aster was chasing me out because of my pranks to him. Tooth, Sandy, and Pitch are playing with us too. Even if I have to start the snowball fight and other games, Jamie did bring his friends. Even though he was the youngest one that was sorted at the age of 11, he always have his spirit contract 'Light' with him. Light was a specialist when it comes to wonders and knowledge, he also the one you need if an upcoming test was headed your way and getting straight A's for test. History of here and that, and more. Jamie also was very honest boy and quite stubborn to the young ones, he doesn't mind the cold but it makes him shiver to the bones. North came up after the end of the end of our little war, he put up his smile as we enter the building. "Stoick, a friend of mine. Was glad to have you in his town." he said making his voice like a surprise, "Wow! That great North, thanks" I replied as I wanted to hear more of the details. Apparently he wanted me for the house rent that I am using, and it'll wait for two weeks to be finalize he said. Well what a better way to see the house is to go there and see it for yourself, and I was seeing it alone. I told north that I'll visit the Berk tomorrow after the packing, and just like North did he called his friend back to my reply.

We finished the remaining things for the journey and going to Berk for the house that I am going to stay for the school time being, grabbing two of the snowglobes and speak the name of the town 'Berk' and shatter it to the ground. The town of Berk was at the picture and now it was swirled with light, jumping my way to the portal and tossed out to the skies of sky was gray because it was mostly like winter every year, some of the months was hail and the rest was winter. It was good enough for me to live, but not on others. Dragons was usually seen through here because of the contract that they have, but for some reason their not so friendly for the visitor outside that's what I think. Then a man the huge just like North came to my view, he was wearing black suit that has fur jacket. His red hair was tying at the back, and his beard was weird that has knots with it. "Hello" he said as he look at me from head to toes, I gave my full attention to him. "Hello sir. My name is Jackson Overland." I introduce myself and shook my right hand in front, his grip is strong and firm not crushing to the bones. "Stoick Haddock, mayor of Berk." he introduce and let go of my hand, "So you're the infamous Jackson I heard from North?" he added as he pointed me out and the snowglobe at my hand. "Yes." I answered, "A friend of North I presume?" I challenge and give him my mischievous smirk at the end. He chuckle me, he gave me a nod and began to story how he met North in the process. After the story was done he was giving me a tour to the town so I won't get lost and meet some new people along the way. His beard and thinking was just like North, fighting my way not to laugh. Cause he really look like North in every aspect. Like point, think, laugh, and plan at things in hand. And probably the way they have to speak even though they're accents are different, and North was mayor at the Burgess to where I was born. "Well then, I have to show you the possible houses that have. Shall we?" he said and make his hand lead the way, "Please do" was the only thing that I got to say. We walk to this big green dragon that was bulky with horns, he mounted on waited for me to seat but I refuse. I asked the wind if it could carry me for the tour, and sure enough I was at the sky waiting for the mayor. We land and off the front houses because of the negativeness of this people, really and I hated it because I was different to the others. The dragons that are not being friendly was avoiding me and giving me a growl for some reason, and when we came to the last house. One of the big dragons that has bulky body and tiny wings was pushing me to the lawn house, for some reason the mayor has mounted off his dragon and came to my direction to help. He apologize to the dragons behalf and direct my attention to the house that was in front of us, "This house can be rented and has a roommate for you." he explained it to me as I inspect it. The dragons was outside the territory of the house so I assume that I am safe in here. Plus, the dragons seem to be huffing and puffing as if they gave their offering me happily to the house. I just hope that the roommate that I have to share with doesn't eat me or something.

* * *

 **Hiccup POV**

After we leave the building the dragons are going to the other direction, I wondered where they are going to take me. Soon enough that we land at the cove that was the other side of the Berk and located to the heart of the forest. The dragons landed to the entrance as they sat back and waited, I was about to asked why did they bring me here only to be cut out by a screech to the entrance. The curiosity was killing me as I went inside, it was a cove that was overshadowed by the trees and it was reached by the sunlight. There was a giant tree that was near the pond and if I were to estimate it, it was very deep at the center. The cove was beautiful and was about to take out my sketchbook, but how can I when it was at my house to where will I have my roommate for my school days.

Immersed by the beauty of the cove that I didn't even realised that there was a dragon that was staying in there, it came out from the shadows of the biggest tree root I ever see. At first it wasn't visible because of the darkness, but when you look at it a little closer it took its shape. The dragon was slick black and it was beautiful, I see other dragons on my way before and nothing like this dragon came by. The dragon slowly came out of it's shadows and looking at me with its slits eyes. Taking a step back to give him some space and not to offend the dragon, not to mention I'm the only one that was and the dragons are at the top. There is a scent that was coming from my back, it was fish. But why is there a fish here at the cove? I glance to my right and see that there are a pile of fishes that was waiting for the dragon to eat. As I move away from its food and go three feet away from it, studying every part of its body and burn in to the very core of my brain. After it ate all the fish, he was look at me with slit eyes (HTTYD movie to were Toothless gave Hiccup half of the fish for him to eat up to the smiling process). I grabbed the stick that was six inch and started to draw him at the dirt. At first, it was just watching me. After that he was gone, it just grabbing a bigger stick for himself. It started to scribble on the dirt just like I did. As I evaluate it, I accidentally step one of it's work and growled at me. **"Hey!"** he shout, as I look to my foot to see that I just step on his drawing. Lifting my foot out of his drawing, **"This is a test"** he said as I make my way out. After I get out, he was behind me and just smiling. I reach out my hand that he avoid. Sensing that I didn't trust him enough to put my life in the line. Taking my eyes away from him, I raised my hand again and give him some space. Leaving my fate to the dragon, it's either give them as not die. Feeling his scaly skin at my palm, I look at him again. We lock our eyes and stare for a few moment, the pattern that I just cross just light up to the end it glow. It was forest green and it was making its way through my left arm, while the other just go to the neck of the dragon. After the light show ended, we were out of breath. I look at my arm just to see a dragon that was long, and it was swirling like a snake. I traced the figure Just to stop at the top and center of my chest. There was something that engraved in it and yet, I can't put my finger around. The dragon look at me and tilt his head, **"Are you alright?"** he asked as I stop tracing the contract and look at him. I look at him and gave him a smile, since he's more of a father. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling reassuringly. Leaving hand away from the chest, to where something was missing. "We have to get home." I said, worried that the others are getting frantic. Especially his father, the mayor of Berk.

We came back from the sorting with Toothless at my side after the fast fly that he gave me. "They're here!" an excited voice shout and roar came from Hookfang, the heads of the dragons are popping out from roofs to post just to see us. My mom, Valkaama, wife of the mayor/mother came to see me with cloud jumper by her side. My group was also here to check out where pack I was place, to their surprise to see that I have a 'core' below my collar bone. My group has their own place which doesn't include me, the dragons on the other hand are giving me a push towards the new house I'm going to live for my school days. Seeing my dad's dragon, Skullcrusher that was there before me was something new. He gave me a bow and tell me that we got a visitor from my dads old friend, Toothless who was smelling Skullcrusher was nudging him to go play with him. With my nod as an answer they are chasing each other at the field far from the house, shaking my head while going inside the house. "So, what do you think?" asked Stoick to the guest, "It's cool." sad the voice that I heard yet it was familiar. I took a peek to whom my roommate is and and to shock we meet again. With only few centimeters apart from our faces, we saw each other again.

* * *

 **AN JS: To those who wait or just skip the other chapters for this story I really apologize. I just finish the chapter of 'checking out' that I have to rack my brain for it.**


End file.
